Finding Home
by ArizonaBrave13
Summary: Beth decides to find Rachel in an attempt to reconnect her with their mother, Shelby. Prequel to "In the Heat of the Fight." (I do not own Glee, just the storyline.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ch:1**

I watched my mother across the room. She moved quickly, but at the same time slowly. That same sad look on her face. I knew the cause of the look. I had heard of this look before. Dad told me about that look, and so has Mom.

It was _the_ look. The look that my mother always put on when her birthday rolled around.

My sister's birthday. The sister I have never met, or have yet to see a picture of. Apparently my mother asked Dad not to give too many details about her to me, because he's not caving either.

And it killed me to see my mother like this. She seemed so...lost.

I sat down at the kitchen counter, sipping on my bottle of water. My mother started stacking up books in her arms, obviously trying to stay busy on something other than thinking about Rachel.

Half of the stack of books fell over when she put them on the book shelf, and I hopped off the stool, walking over to her and picking some of the books up. Mom was sitting on the floor, rubbing her forehead.

I sighed, sitting across from her and putting some of the books back in their place. "You really need to take it slow, Mom."

"I can't take it slow. I need to do something to keep myself busy."

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep trying to find something to make yourself busy."

She started to get up. "Then I guess I'm dead."

I grabbed her by the arm, looking up at her with my own sad expression. "I know, okay? I know how much this day bothers you, and I know that keeping yourself busy is your way of dealing with it, but it's unhealthy. I really think you need to take it slower."

She hesitated, but sat back down in front of me. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you're only ten. You act and seem so much more older than that."

I smiled at her, shrugging. "I've been taught well, I guess."

She laughed a little, pulling me in for a hug. "I love you, Beth."

I hugged her back, taking a deep breath. "I love you too, Mom."

When we pulled apart, I noticed she had a few tears running down her cheeks, so I stood up and pulled her up with me. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a while, okay? I have a headache. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

I nodded, giving her another quick hug and watching her sulk off to her bedroom while I sat down on the couch, sighing loudly.

I wish there was someway I could make all of this better for her.

The thought hit me almost instantly. Like a ton of bricks to the head. I shot up, running to my bedroom and plopping down on the bed. I flipped open my laptop, bringing up Google, and typing in Rachel's name.

I could make all of this better. It was a long shot, but I was going to find Rachel. Even if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Just let me all know what you think! Another chapter will be posted soon, I promise. And thanks to all the favorites and follows. It really means a lot you guys! ~BraveGirl<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch:2**

**Beth POV**

"Mrs. Johnson, can you pull over her for a second? I need to give something to one of my Mom's friends, please?"

My best friend's mother glanced up at me in the rear view mirror, raising any eyebrow. "Your mother never mentioned anything about this."

I pulled out the envelope from my backpack, smiling at her. "I know. I'm sorry. I forgot to mention it to you until now. It'll only take a second, please?"

She sighed, pulling over to the curb and putting the car into park. I glanced over at my best friend, Melissa, who gave me a small smile in encouragement. She had been the only one to know about my master plan. "You have five minutes."

I nodded, opening the door and running up the stairs. I quickly pressed the button to her floor, waiting for her to buzz me in.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh, I'm looking for Rachel Berry, please?"

"This is her roommate, Kurt. Can I help you?"

"I have something for Rachel. Is she home?"

There was a pause, until Rachel's roommate came back on. "Alright. You have ten minutes. I'll buzz you up, just give me a second."

I waited until I heard the buzz before running up another set of stairs and to Rachel's apartment. I knocked on the door, tapping my hand against my thigh. I cannot believe I was doing this.

The door opened, revealing a young man in his late twenties, at the oldest. He smiled at me, tying his bow tie in a perfect knot while looking in the mirror on the inside of the door. "Can I help you, young lady?"

"Hi, I'm the girl you talked to downstairs. Is Rachel home?"

"Yeah. Come on in. She's getting dressed."

I followed him into the apartment, looking around. "Thanks."

"How old are you, anyway?"

I eyed the Barbra Streisand posters on the wall in the room that was divided by a curtain. Huh, seems like Mom and Rachel aren't that different.

"Kurt? Who was at the door?"

If I hadn't of known better, I would of thought the woman who hurried out of the bathroom was my mother, just a younger version of her. There was no denying that she was Rachel, and she was my mother's biological daughter.

She stopped halfway out of the doorway, staring at me. "Who are you?"

I cleared my throat. "Sorry. I just wanted to give you this. You're Rachel, right?"

She nodded, taking the envelope from me. "Yes, and you are?"

I sighed, knowing she'd find out sooner or later. "I'm Beth. Corcoran."

Both her and Kurt stopped what they were doing, staring at me like I had grown three heads. "Wait, what?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I did not just mean to spring this on you, but everything is in that letter, just please read it, Rachel. Please. For Mom."

Something flashed across her eyes, and I took a few steps back. "Listen, I swear if you just read the letter, it will explain everything. I would myself, but I have go. Please just read the letter."

Before either one of them could get a word out, I bounded out the door and down the steps. I practically ran to the car, hopping in and crossing my fingers behind my back. I needed this to work out. So badly I did. No...it _had_ to work.

**Rachel POV**

Kurt and I both stared at the spot she had just left. Neither of us made a sound or moved from where we were standing.

Finally I sat down on couch, not remembering how I got there, and stared at the envelope in my hands. My name was written across the top, along with the words "please read." If I hadn't of known better, I would of said this handwriting belonged to Quinn. With all the torment she had given me in high school, all those notes that would perfectly spell out Manhands, I had learned to identify her handwriting. But this was Beth's handwriting. The daughter of Quinn, and the daughter of Shelby.

I haven't heard from Shelby since she helped me with my Funny Girl audition years ago. Sure, we had talked a couple of times on the phone or when I happened to see her out in public, but it was never anything serious. We acted like there was nothing between us. And there wasn't. As much as I wanted there to be, there wasn't.

"Are you going to open it?"

I jumped, forgetting Kurt was there for a moment. I sighed, flipping the envelope over and hesitating over the seal. What if Shelby put Beth up to this? What if I opened it and it was Shelby telling me she was leaving...again.

"I can't open it."

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Oh come on, Rachel. It's just a letter. Open it for god's sake. It's not going to bite you."

I took a deep breath, shakily breaking the seal and pulling the notebook paper out.

_Rachel,_

_ I'm really sorry for just springing all of this on you. I know you have to be busy doing whatever it is you do, but I just really needed a chance to explain things to you. _

_ First off, Mom did not put me up to this. This is all me, so if you need someone to be angry with then please be angry with me and not her. _

_ I just wanted to meet you. To see you. I've heard stories of you. Mom has told me some about you, and so had Dad...well, Puck. At least that's what he told me everyone used to call him in high school. But I want to talk to you about something. _

_ Every year, on your birthday, Mom turns into this zombie like person. She won't talk about it much, but when I can get her to, she says she just feels guilty about what she's put you through. And I don't know the whole story, but I do know that she does love you and she is proud of you. She told me about Funny Girl, by the way. She took me to see you, although at that age, I didn't know who you were. _

_ And I want to get to know you better...without Mom knowing. So, I've included my cell phone. I would really like to talk to you sometime. Please just give it a chance, Rachel. I really want to know more about you. _

_ Sincerely,_

_Beth _

I refolded the letter back up, putting in the envelope. Kurt was staring at me, one of his eye brows raised. "What?"

"What did the letter say?"

I shrugged, standing up and walking to my room. I shoved the envelope in my pillow case, making sure it wasn't visible before walking back into the living room. "Just something she wanted to tell me. It's not big deal."

"Do you think Shelby put her up to it?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. She didn't sound like it. Then again, you and I both know how unpredictable Shelby Corcoran can be."

He nodded, not prodding me any further. I was grateful that he didn't. He, of all people, understood the whole "mom" concept. He had lost his, and I had lost mine. Of course, not in the same way, but he still understood.

"Well, I'm gone. I have to go work so I can pay the bills. The bills that your CD player has raised in the last month, little miss Barbra."

I smiled, locking the door behind me. "You and I both know that Barbra is worth it."

He smiled back, going on about something he had heard about Barbra on her website last night. I paid no attention to him, seeing as I had already read her articles this morning. Instead, my mind kept going back to the letter under my pillow.

If I didn't call Beth, then I would most certainly end up hurting her feelings. And if she told Shelby, then she might become angry with me. If I did, though, then I would end up resurfacing all those old (and sometimes new) feelings of abandonment that Shelby put there all those years ago.

I knew I could regret it, but I was just as curious about her as she was about me apparently, so I decided that when I would get home tonight, I would call her. But I would need a serious Barbra marathon after wards.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I am really sorry for not giving much details in the first chapter. It had completely slipped my mind when I posted the chapter. But, here's chapter two, and I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'll try to update at least every week, if not more, but Senior year starts in less than three weeks which means I'm emailing people about jobs, applying to colleges, and trying to find scholarships. But thank you all so much for the reviews and favs for this story. I can't tell you how much it means. Keep reviewing and following! I have big plans for this story!<strong>

**Keep being BRAVE guys. Always. 3 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch:3**

**Rachel POV:**

I stared at the phone on the coffee table and the letter Beth had wrote in my lap. I know I said I would call, but as soon as I picked the phone up, I started thinking. And panicking. If I decided to talk to Beth, then I would _have _to see Shelby. But would I be able to? Sure, it was easy enough when she came to NAYADA a few years ago, but we had barely said anything to each other since then. She had her life with Beth, and I had mine. We never merged these lives, so why do it now?

But then again, Beth technically is my little sister. Even if I never admitted it to her or Shelby or anyone else, I couldn't change that. Just like I couldn't change the fact that Shelby was my biological mother. Or that Beth was the daughter of Puck and Quinn. Years of torture from them, from all of them in Glee club. What if Beth turned out like them?

I sighed, re reading the bottom of Beth's letter and then reading the number once again. Although I already knew it. I had memorized it minutes ago. I quickly dialed the number and held the phone up to my ear before I could chicken out from doing this.

_"Hello?"_

I let out a breath I hadn't been holding. "Beth? It's Rachel."

_"Oh, hi! Uh, hold on a second, OK?"_

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time to call?"

I heard shuffling in the background, and a door closing. _"No, it's alright. I just didn't want anyone to hear anything."_

"By anyone you mean Shelby?"

She sighed. _"Yeah. I haven't told her that I met you yet."_

I'm not sure why that hurt, but it did. "Oh. OK."

_"Not that I don't want to! I do. It was actually great to meet you the other day. Noah wasn't lying when he said you looked like a carbon copy of Shelby. I'm sorry for just showing up, by the way. I had been trying to find a way to get the letter to you without mailing it, and we just happened to be going by your place when I asked to stop there."_

"No, it was fine. It was a surprise, but it was OK. But I was promised an answer as to why you wanted to meet me in the first place."

_"Yeah. It's...it's Mom."_

"What about her? Is she OK? Is she sick?"

_"No, she's fine. Health wise, that is, but emotionally, no."_

"What do you mean?"

She was silent for a second. _"She's not OK when it comes to you. I don't know much, but I know that whatever when on between you two was apparently life changing. She won't tell me anything. Neither will Noah or Quinn. Apparently she asked them not to, but over the past few years I've noticed that every year she becomes off about something on one particular day. And I just now managed to get Noah to tell me it was your birthday, and then I was curious about what went on between you two, and then I realized that if I could get you two at least speaking on a regular basis then maybe things would be a little better."_

"So you did it this for Shelby?"

_"Yes, and no. Judging by the way your face looked when you found out who I was, you actually deciding to call me, and then your almost flipping out when you though Shelby was sick or something, it proves that you actually care about her. So I'm guessing you need this too."_

"I do not need anything from or concerning Shelby, Beth."

_"So it didn't hurt you at all when she left? Both times? It doesn't upset you that she just shows up at NAYADA when you were auditioning for Funny Girl and then nothing?"_

I didn't say anything for a second, and I heard Beth snort through the phone line. _"Stubborn, just like Shelby. Just admit it and give it a chance, please?"_

I shook my head, looking over at the kitchen counter. Sitting in the dish rack was my glass, complete with a gold star. The glass Shelby had given me Sophomore year. I used it every chance I could get, and I smiled a little. "Fine, but if this doesn't work then I'm out. Do you hear me?"

**Beth POV**

"Yes! Thank you so much! You honestly don't know how much this means to me, Rachel, really. How much this is going to mean to Shelby. I understand you've given her a few chances and she's let you down, but I promise this time will be different."

_"OK, OK. I get it, so where do we start?"_

"Uh, what about coffee or something. I could plan to meet a friend, and then Shelby would come with me, and then you two could talk."

_"Alright. Just call or text me with the details. I have to head out for class."_

"OK. Uh, Rachel?"

_"Yeah?"_

I smiled a little, leaning back against my pillow. "Thank you. For doing this. I get that it probably sucks that you're doing this, but I really do think it'd be good for both of you guys. I care about you both a lot."

_"You're welcome. Bye Beth."_

"Bye, Rach."

I hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed and throwing my arms up in the air. "Yes! I am victorious! No one shall doubt the mind of this ten year old again!"

"What are you doing?"

I blushed, putting my arms down quickly and looking over at my mother, who was leaning against the door way, one eye brow raised. "Uh...I...just..."

She laughed a little. "Who were you talking to? And why did you come in here to talk to them?"

My eyes widened, and I racked my brain to figure out something to tell her. "Uh, it was a friend. That I just met the other day. And you were busy talking to that one guy on your phone, so I came in here so I wouldn't disturb you."

She hesitated, nodding. "Okay. Dinner is almost ready. Be down in ten, OK?"

I nodded, smiling at her. "OK, Mom. I love you."

She turned around, walking out of my bedroom, shaking her head. "I love you too, Beth. You and whatever you are planning."

If only she knew...

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~As promised, guys! Chapter three! Sorry it took so long to get it up. I just now managed to finish writing it, and I'm half asleep so I'm sorry if it sucks. The next chapter will be when Shelby, Beth, and Rachel meet, so it's fixing to get there guys! Just stick with me, okay. Review and let me know what you think! Love always. And be brave always!~~~~~~~<strong>


	4. AN

**~~~~~Sorry guys! I just realized that when I replaced the other AN with the real chapter it didn't show as an update! But I have updated! Just check out the last chapter and then I'll post ANOTHER chapter after this note when I get the chance, that way it will show up. Thanks for being patient guys! Be Brave and love always!~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch:4**

**Beth POV:**

I took a deep breath, tapping my fingers against the door frame before walking out and making my way slowly down the stairs. Shelby was rummaging through her office, and I knocked once before entering. House rule.

"Mom?"

She didn't look up from the drawer she was pulling things out of. "Yes, Beth?"

"That friend I was talking to last night? She really wants to meet you, and asked if we would like to go out with her and her mom some time? For like coffee or something?"

This time she did look up, raising an eyebrow as she straightened. "Is that so?"

I nodded, flinching slightly at "the eyebrow". The look that could make mass murderers cower. (No joke, that look was beyond terrifying.) "Yeah. Can we set something up?"

"I would have to talk to her mother first. What's her name anyway?"

I blinked a few times. Would I tell her the truth this time? I've already lied to her enough already, and I knew I'd pay for it later, but what more could it hurt? I was doing this for her and Rachel anyway. "Uh, it's Stacy. And isn't the point of meeting with them to get to know her mother? It would kind of defeat the purpose of going out with them."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Fine. Go and call Stacy and see if we can work something out."

I smiled slightly. "I will. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me again why we had to wait until eight to meet them?"<p>

I shrugged, looping my arm through my mother's. "Because Stacy's mom doesn't get out of school until six, and you didn't get off work until then either."

"Why is her mom in school?"

We rounded the corner and my phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out with my free hand, flipping it open.

_ Hey. I'm at the coffee shop. Where are you guys at? –Rachel_

I quickly sent off a text back to Rachel saying we were a block away and would be there in a few minutes. "Because her mom wants to teach, so she's going back to get her masters."

"Then how is she working and going to school?"

I rolled my eyes, shoving my phone back into my pocket. "Night school. That's why she gets out so late. She goes to class twice every week after her shift for classes."

"What is she going to teach?"

I sighed. "Alright, why don't you save any and all questions for her when you see her? Because I'm not answering all them before you even meet her."

We rounded the street corner again, and I could see the coffee shop. "Because I hate going into things where I don't know anything. Like this. I don't know anything about this woman or her kid and we're suddenly meeting them for coffee? What if they're psycho killers and we're their next victims or something?"

I snickered. "Hoe dramatic can you get?"

She shrugged, smiling a little as we reached the front door to the coffee shop and held it open for me. "Very. It's in my blood remember?"

I nodded, looking around the room. A few feet off behind my mother was Rachel, staring at her cup of coffee like it was showing her the future. I pulled my phone out and dialed her number, watching her pick it up. Luckily Shelby was facing away from her, so she couldn't see her yet. "Yeah?"

"We're here. Look up."

Our eyes met and she nodded, putting her phone down. I saw her fingers visibly tighten around the coffee mug and I turned to face my mother. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

She frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

I shifted from one foot to the other, watching over her shoulder as Rachel stood up and started walking towards us. "For lying, first off. We're not here to meet a friend and her mother, but we are here to meet a friend. I knew that if I didn't tell you this story, and told you who you're fixing to see was her, then you never would of agreed to it. Second, because I know _who _she is. And dear God, please remember that I love you and you love me."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Rachel interrupted her, standing a few feet from us. "Shelby."

I saw my mother tense up, and I slowly moved around her and stood next to Rachel, who seemed to of calmed down considerably in the last ten seconds. She gave me a small smile, and I returned it, my eyes switching from her to my mother, who was staring at Rachel like she had grown a second arm or something. "What are you doing here?"

"Beth asked me to come and talk to you, so I did."

My mother turned her eyes to me. "How do you know about her?"

I flinched a little under her hard gaze, but tried to stay as calm as I could, although I knew the look on my mother's face better than anyone. I was so in for it when we got home. "Puck told me her name, and I was flipping through the yearbook you have when I found her last name and what she looked like. Then I Googled her, and she popped up on a couple of different things, but the one from NYADA had her address, so I wrote her this letter and I had originally planned to mail it to her, but then tricked Mrs. Johnson into letting me drop it off at her apartment when I was with her and I made this plan to get you both here at the same time to talk, and did I mention how sorry I am and how much I love you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You are so grounded for two months. Consider yourself in confinement, young lady."

I nodded once. "Yes ma'am."

She turned her attention back to Rachel. "I'm so sorry that she did all of this. I swear I had nothing to do with it."

Rach nodded herself, looking over at me. "She said you didn't, and I had my doubts considering the Jesse thing, but the look on your face a few minutes ago told me otherwise. And it's no big deal. Beth actually helped me realize that I needed to work things out with you, which is the reason I even agreed to meet you guys."

Something flashed through my mother's eyes and she looked away from both of us for a split second before eying us again. "I still need to apologize anyway, Rachel."

"Don't. It's fine. Do you think we could talk? All three of us?"

She hesitated and I crossed my fingers behind my back. I would of pleaded with her, but the voice of reason in my head reminded me that I was already in a lot of trouble and I didn't need to add on to it. "Alright. But I don't want to keep either of you out very late."

Rachel smiled halfway, ushering Shelby to her table. I followed them, smiling to myself. Being in trouble didn't seem so bad at the moment. I knew what I was doing was right, whether my mother and Rachel understood or not, they needed this. They needed to re connect. They needed to find each other. They both needed to find this piece of home, and so did I.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~So here's chapter four! I literally finished this and posted as my computer died, so I got luck tonight. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Apparently Senior year is harder work than I expected, but I've already got the outline for the next chapter, so hang in with me guys! Let me know what you think! Stay Brave!~~~~~~~<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch:5**

**Beth POV:**

"I _cannot _believe, under any circumstances, that you would do this! Do you know the extent of you what you've done, Elizabeth Corcoran?! Not only have you completely screwed with our lives, now you've messed with hers! You know _nothing_ about what happened all those years ago between me and her, and quite frankly, it's none of your business!"

I winced a little. Since when was my mother's happiness none of my business?

We were only at the coffee shop for an hour before my mother announced we needed to head home and that she would call Rachel later, which seemed to have some other effect on the two that I didn't understand, since Mom promised she would this time. We then left Rachel still sitting at the table, with a small smile that still gave me hope on this whole thing. The entire car ride consisted of silence between my mother and I. I opted to stare and count the light up sings in our part of New York that we passed on the way home. I counted thirty two by the time we reached out apartment. Now, my mother had sat me on the couch and started her lecture. A lecture I knew was coming and took with my head held high.

I still had hope for these two. "You're right. I don't know what went on, but I thought if you two worked it out, then things would be better."

"You had not right too! And you lied to me! Do you know how horrible I felt when you told me? I thought we had more trust than that, Beth?"

I rolled my eyes, suddenly becoming aggravated. All I ever did was for her, and I was getting yelled at for it? "I did what I did so you wouldn't feel horrible anymore, Mom!"

"You still lied to me. That's unacceptable on so many levels! By trying to make things better, you probably made things worse. I just can't believe you would stoop so low to do something like this. What did Rachel ever do to you? Are you jealous of her or something?"

I snapped my head up, my eye brows coming together. "What?"

She shook her head, continuing to pace back and fourth in front of me. "I asked if you were jealous of Rachel because she's biologically mine and you aren't."

I felt a pang of hurt in my chest, and a few tears clouded my vision. I slowly stood up, meeting my mother's eyes. There were a few unshed tears in her eyes as well, and she had stopped pacing, staring at me. "Baby, I didn't mean that...I–."

I bit my bottom lip. "No. I'll admit it. I didn't just do this for you. I did it for her as well. I know how she feels. To be abandoned by your mother. New flash, it sucks. Big time. I've kept that from you for years because I never wanted to hurt you, but I think you've said enough tonight for me to rethink that. I doubted that she would even give a thought about doing this, because I believed she truely hated you. Not that I would blame her. I couldn't imagine being left three times in a row by Quinn. And when I talked to her the other night, she seemed worried about you, and all you care about is you. Be mad at me all you want, but I know you and her both need this. You're just too stubborn to admit it!"

I took a step back when I finished, clenching my fists at my side. My mother had long dropped my gaze, and I noticed her shoulder shook a little. I had hurt her by saying these things, I knew I did. But I also knew she needed to hear them. She needed to look at things like Rachel did...the way I did in a different way, I guess.

I shook my head a little, walking off towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rachel POV:<strong>

It's been a week since my meeting with Beth and Shelby. I got a text the day after we met from Beth saying she was grounded and she couldn't talk for a while. I also got a call from Shelby yesterday, apologizing for everything again, and inviting me to their apartment tonight for dinner.

I stood outside the apartment door, taking a deep breath before knocking twice. After a few seconds, the door opened and Shelby smiled slightly at me. "Hey. Thanks for coming."

I nodded slightly, raising an eye brow at her. She was dressed like Shelby normal would dress, but she looked oddly tired. Like she hadn't slept in a while. Maybe Beth wasn't lying when she said I had messed with Shelby's head.

"It's no big deal. Are you okay?"

She nodded, opening the door a little further and ushering her arm towards the rest of the apartment. "Of course. Come on in."

I stared at the main part of the apartment. I was in Shelby Corcoran's apartment. My mother's apartment. Who would of thought after all these years I'd end up here one day? Not me.

"Where's Beth?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shelby flinch a little. "She's upstairs. If you want, you can go tell her you're here. Her room is the second on the left. Make yourself at home, Rach, okay?"

I nodded, slowly walking up the stairs. I hesitated outside Beth's door, peering slightly into the room across the hall. One quick glance told me it was Shelby's considering there were numerous photos of Vocal Adrenaline hanging on the walls, and a few of Beth and Shelby.

Biting my bottom lip, I made my way into her room, flipping the light switch on. It was exactly how I imagined it. The walls were painted a deep purple, and everywhere there were a few accents of black. I had to admit those two colors fit Shelby well. Other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary. I turned to go back to Beth's room until a picture on the wall next to Shelby's dresser caught my attention and I stared at it momentarily.

It was a picture of Shelby and Beth, when Beth was much younger than she was now. She was still at the hospital, and Shelby was holding her, smiling at her with a smile I had never been given by my mother. I frowned a little, remembering why I told myself I would distance myself from Shelby in the first place. Because I felt betrayed. She chose some stranger's baby over her own daughter, a daughter she tricked into finding her and then left. Three times. I wouldn't lie. I was jealous of Beth. She had what I never did, and what I always wanted. Shelby.

A single tear slipped down my cheek and I angrily wiped it away. Damn these emotions.

"You should look on the night stand."

I jumped, holding my chest as I glared at Beth, who was leaning against the door frame, a smirk on her face. "God, give some warning, Beth, please!"

She smiled a little, although there wasn't much heart in it. She looked like Shelby did. Like she hadn't slept in days. What was going on around here? "Seriously, look on her nightstand."

I did as she told, smiling a little when I noticed the two pictures sitting there. One was of me at sectionals, when I was singing _Don't Rain on My Parade_. The other was of me at Graduation. I recognized it as one of the pictures my fathers had taken when I was alone with them. They said they needed a special one, but I never would have guessed Shelby was the one who had gotten it.

"She loves you. You know that right?"

I set the picture down, wiping at my face again. "I didn't before, but I guess I know now."

Beth walked over to the bed, lifting the mattress and pulling out another picture. A sonogram, and at the bottom it read "Baby Corcoran". I smiled a little more, flipping it over. My first name was written down in almost perfect handwriting, and quotations where put around Barbra. A single star was placed by my name. "I didn't think she cared that much about me."

"I did. And I still do."

Beth and I both jumped, looking up in the doorway. Shelby was watching us, a small smile on her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys."

Beth didn't say anything. She dropped her head down and started playing with her hands. I stood up, handing Shelby the sonogram. She smiled at me, putting it on the dresser carefully. "I was just came up to tell you two that dinner is almost ready. Give it at least five more minutes."

I nodded, giving her a smile back. "Okay. Thanks."

Beth still didn't look up, but she nodded slightly. "Okay."

Shelby stared at her for a second before sighing deeply and making her way out of the bedroom. I raised an eyebrow, looking over at Beth. "What's going on?"

Beth glanced up at me, and then back down to the floor quickly. "We're kind of not getting along right now. Things are a little tense."

"Oh God. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-."

"Relax, Rach. It's not about you. A few words were said by us both and we're just…not exactly on speaking terms at the moment. But we'll be okay. We always are."

I hesitated, but decided to ask anyway. "What was said?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Stuff that I didn't mean, and I hope things she didn't mean either."

I nodded, sitting on the bed beside her. "Are you okay?"

She didn't say anything or move for a second. "Not really. I miss my mom. I'm used to talking to her about everything. But I'm not used to not talking at all. It sucks. I haven't slept more than five hours in the past week. And I don't think Shelby has either."

Without thinking, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It'll work out. Trust me. You might know how much Shelby loves me, but I know how much she loves you. And that's a lot."

She laughed a little, leaning into me. "Thanks, Rach."

I pulled my eye brows together in confusion. "For what?"

She looked up at me, smiling. "For being an awesome big sister, whether you think you're one or not. Because you always will be mine."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Beth POV:<strong>

I stared at my plate, moving the peas around in a circle. Rachel was sitting across from me, and my mom was on the left. I hadn't said much to either since we came down, and I most certainly hadn't looked at either of them.

"You know, this is so stupid."

Both Mom and I snapped our heads up at the same time, looking at Rachel. "What?"

She pushed her plate away from her. "You two need to talk, or hug, or…something! I can't handle this silence, and no matter what either of you say, I know this argument was about me or concerned me. Now if that's going to be too much of a complication on your guys lives, than I can easily take myself out of the equation."

"No!"

Mom and I glanced at each other, both of us practically jumping out of our seats when Rachel mentioned leaving. I held her gaze for a few seconds before standing up and taking my plate to the kitchen, tapping my mother's shoulder as I passed her. "I need to talk to you."

She followed, bringing her own plate and setting it in the sink before turning to look at me. I leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry…about what I said. I didn't mean it. Well, I guess I did, but only the part about Quinn. But I never meant for any of it to hurt you. I was just…I was mad because I only did this because I _know_ you need her in your life, and I do too. Because what makes you happy, makes me happy. And that's all I want. I want you to be happy and I can't stand it when you're upset every year on her birthday. I just-."

Before I could finish my rant, my mother wrapped me in her arms, holding me tightly. "Baby, it's okay. I understand. I'm sorry for what I said too. I never should have said what I did. And I know you were only doing what's best for me. It's one of the many great things about you. I'm beyond blessed that you would go through all this trouble just to make me happy."

I took a deep breath in, wrapping my own arms around my mother. A week of no hugging and no talking was killing me, but tonight fixed it all. This one hug would fix it all.

"So what about Rachel?"

My mother sighed, still holding me. "Well, she's in our lives now. I guess we just let her decided on what she wants to do. It should be her choice at the end of tonight about what she wants to do. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded. "I think she will be too."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rachel POV:<strong>

"So you're asking me what I want."

Shelby nodded at me from the coffee table in front of me. Beth was on my left side. I glanced over at her and she gave me a quick nod as well. "Yes. I didn't exactly let you choose before, and I should of, because it affected you more than it did me. I'm sorry that I didn't, Rachel."

"So, no matter what, I get to choose? And you both will do what I want?"

They both gave me respected nods again, and I sighed, looking around the apartment. What did I want? I mean, I know I wanted a mother, and I wanted Shelby as my mother. I wanted a normal thing in my life, as un-normal as this already is, I still wanted it. But could I handle it? After she's left me as many times as she has? Could she handle it? And what about Beth? Could I do that to her?

"Can I think about it and get back to you guys later? I don't think I could make this decision in one night."

Shelby nodded again, glancing over at the clock. "Alright. It's almost ten, and I really need some sleep. That and I don't want you out after dark in New York, no matter how long you've lived here or how hold you are. Call me when you get home, okay?"

I smiled a little. "I will. Good night, Beth."

Beth leaned over, hugging me slightly. "Night, Rach."

Both Shelby and I waited until Beth was up the stairs before making our way to her door. She paused for a second, reaching into her pocket and holding her hand out to me. "Don't be a stranger here, Rach, okay? No matter what you choose, I will support it and will always be here for you. That's why I'm giving you this."

She dropped the key into my hand and I stared at it. "You're giving me a key to your apartment? Just like that?"

She nodded, smiling. "So long as you don't throw any wild parties when I'm out."

I closed my hand around the key, feeling the warmth from where it had been in her pocket. "Thanks, Shelby. This really means a lot to me."

She smiled at me again, opening the door. "Don't forget to call or text me when you get home. I want to make sure you get there safe. And if you don't, you will be receiving numerous calls from me tomorrow."

I laughed a little. "Okay. Can I have a hug goodbye?"

Both of us smiled at little at that question. She instantly wrapped her arms around me, tighter than she had when she left my sophomore year and when I saw her at NYADA a few years ago. This must be what it's like to get a mom hug, and I melted into it, closing my eyes and hugging her back just as tightly. Maybe it would take me just one night to figure out what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~Alright guys, here's chapter five! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I have a pretty good idea about what I'd doing with the next chapter, so stick with me! Thanks for being such awesome fans. It really means a lot to me. And if you really want to see something in here, just let me know and I'll try to include it. Always be Brave!~~~~~~~<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch:6**

**Rachel POV:**

I took a deep breath, my hand inches away from Shelby's door. I already told her last night I would need a while to think about my decision, but after I got home last night, I realized I had already made it. I knew what I wanted and what I did not want. And I was Rachel Berry. And Rachel Berry gets what she wants.

I had let her walk away three times. I wasn't doing it again.

No. Rachel Berry knew what she wanted. And she wanted her mother.

The door opened, and Shelby peeped around, frowning when she met my eyes. "Rachel? What are you doing here? Don't you have to a show to be at or something?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I needed to come here anyway."

"Why?"

I pushed her door open a little further. "Is Beth here?"

She took a step back, putting her arms around herself. "No. She has school. Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you. Before I tell her."

Raising an eyebrow, she stepped aside. "Okay."

I walked in, pulling my coat off as I did. "I would have used the key, but I'm pretty sure if I just walked in here without you knowing then you would have had a heart attack."

She laughed a little. "Probably. But I would eventually get used to it. If you decide to use it, that is. Even if you do decide to say no, you'd still be able to keep the key. Just in case you needed it for some reason. Our door is always open for you."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I've made my decision."

Her face fell a little and I watched a hard expression passed over her face. I knew that face. Even if I didn't know her, I knew that face. It was Coach Corcoran face. Which meant her wall was going up. "Oh. Alright. I didn't expect you to make it so quickly, but that's perfectly fine. Are you sure you don't want to wait until Beth gets home?"

I shook my head, walking around her and into the living room. "No. I wanted to talk to you first. Explain some things and then tell her."

She nodded once, following in my steps and taking a seat in the chair across from me. "Then explain. I'm all ears."

I took another deep breath, meeting her eyes. The expression there surprised me. I was hurt and I saw guilt. But I mostly saw love. "I want this."

She frowned a little. "Uh, you're going to have to explain that a little further, Rach."

I smiled a little at the nickname, ducking my head to hide some of the blush. "I mean, I want this. I want you to be my Mom."

She didn't say anything, so I snapped my head up. There was a blank expression on her face and I winced a little. Maybe she didn't want this. Maybe she expected me to say no to her offer because she didn't want to be my mom. She hadn't before. What changed now? Being the mother of another child that wasn't technically hers?

I felt a few tears brim at the corner of my eyes and I wiped at them quickly. "I'm sorry."

She blinked a few times before focusing on me. "What are you sorry for?"

"You can't possibly want this, Shelby. You didn't the first two times. I don't even know what I was thinking about doing any of this. I understand if this is too much, and I–."

"Rachel..."

I stopped mid sentence, biting my bottom lip. Here it comes...

Shelby stood up, walking over to the couch and holding her hand out to me. I frowned, looking up at her. She smiled at me slightly, nodding her head to tell me to stand up. I hesitated, but took her hand and was immediately engulfed in her arms. I tensed up at first, wondering why we always ended up hugging in the end.

"I'm not walking away this time."

I tried to pull away from her, but she tightened her arms around me. "No. Stop. Let me explain."

I stopped, telling myself to stop tensing up, and after a second or two, I did, and I relaxed against her. "Okay."

"I don't have an excuse as to why I left you. Not a reasonable one at least. I truly thought you didn't need me. Your fathers gave you enough to help mold you into this incredibly beautiful woman. And I didn't have any part in that. And it killed me. I didn't want to disrupt your life by walking into it, so I took myself out of the equation. I thought I was doing you a favor. I can't tell you how much it hurt to say goodbye to you. If I had known, then I would of stayed. But I didn't. And I tried to fill that hurt and void with Beth, but it didn't fill anything. It ended up just making a new place for her. I realized nothing could take your place in my heart, and that I couldn't change the fact that I was your mother. But I have always loved you, Rachel. And I always will. And if this is what you want, then I don't plan on letting you go again. Not this time."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks, and I smiled to myself, slowly letting my arms wrap around her waist. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

She laughed, sniffling a little. "Then I had better keep it then, huh?"

I laughed with her, resting my head against her shoulder. I had a mom.

Rachel Berry had a mom. Which means I was right. I had gotten what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby POV:<strong>

If you had told me that Rachel was going to say yes to me being her mother, then I would have called you crazy.

I truly expected her to say no, and when she suddenly decided to show up at my apartment and demanded to speak with me about her decision, I was worried. I felt my wall go up again. I had already lost my baby too many times for me to handle. And it already killed me on so many levels. It had made me hard hearted. It had clouded my judgment her sophomore year, and I walked away from her. It had done it again her senior year.

I wanted to make things right by my daughter. But I had expected her to hate me. And she probably still did on some level. Even if she was hugging me just as tightly as I was her at that moment. But knowing she wanted this, and seeing her so upset about me had cleared any doubt I had before. Rachel might have been an adult now, but she very much still needed her mother. And her mother still very much needed her.

After a minute or two of hugged, I pulled away from her, all seriousness involved. "Are you sure about this? Because I honestly don't think I could let you go again if you changed your mind."

She shook her head. "No. I'm sure. I want you to be my mom. I still need you. I did then, but I'll take you now."

I smiled at her, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

She nodded. "I know."

I sighed, glancing over at the clock on my wall. "Are you sure you don't have something you need to do?"

"Are you already trying to get rid of me?"

"No! It's not that. I just meant that you must have something you need to be doing. I don't want this distracting you from your work, Rachel."

She smiled at me slightly. "I was joking. And no, I'm off today. The theatre is being redone, so it's closed for a while. And it's my day off. Besides, I told you this was more important that anything else."

Deciding that touching her more than I already had was probably too much for her, I took a step back, clearing my throat. "So, what do you want to do now? Beth doesn't get home for another couple of hours, and I don't have to go in today, so we could just hang out or something?"

She reached into her bag, which I hadn't noticed she brought with her, pulling out a DVD case. "_Funny Girl_?"

I smiled brightly at her. "You just carry that around with you everywhere you go?"

She shrugged, looking down at the DVD case in her hand. "Only when it's the movie both my mother and I are obsessed with. And it's Barbra. There's always a time and place for Barbra."

I nodded, taking the DVD from her and popping it into my TV. "You have a point."

She plopped down on the couch. "As always."

I rolled my eyes, sitting down next to her. I really wanted to touch her again, to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but I didn't want to smother her already. "Wow."

Both of our eyes were glued to the screen as the opening scene to my favorite movie started. I hadn't noticed that Rachel scooted closer to me sometime during the movie and when she elbowed me for the third time in the arm, I let it rest on the back of the couch, behind her shoulders. She scooted even closer, both of us touching each other now. Any closer and she would end up in my lap.

I let my arm fall slightly, to test the waters. She didn't do anything, so I wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her to my side. She glanced up at me, smiling a little. I returned it, running my hand up and down her arm before turning my attention back to the screen.

Maybe I had been wrong all those years ago. Maybe things could have worked out between us. But at least I was able to finally mother my child. One I thought I had lost forever, but was now resting in the crook of my arm, curled up against me.

For once, things were right in Shelby Corcoran's world.

But that nagging voice in the back of my mind, the same one that told me Rachel didn't need me in the first place, reminded me that when things did seem right in my world, they had a way of coming crashing down around me suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~So here's another chapter guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update...it seems like things became out of hand lately. But I guess that's what happens when you turn eighteen. Which is tomorrow! Yes! It's my birthday tomorrow, and I'm eighteen. Which means I am legally allowed to vote and leave if I want to, but that won't be happening. I need this site too much! It keeps me sane. Just like all you do! So be patient. There's more coming. Hang in there with me. <strong>

**Hope you liked this Shelby/Rachel thing. There will be more of it, I promise. So until next time, always be Brave! Love you guys!~~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch:7**

**Beth POV:**

I outlined the bridge to my song, again, only to be messed up, again, when Rachel's voice came floating down the hallway to me, over powering my sound. "Oh my God, stop! I can't even hear my own notes, Rachel!"

Her singing stopped. "Then turn it off! I'm busy practicing for the show!"

I rolled my eyes, gently putting my guitar on the bed before stomping down the hall and narrowing my eyes at my sister, who was sitting on the floor, legs crossed with sheet music spread all around her. "Um, excuse me, but my homework is just as important as your homework is."

Rachel glanced up at me, raising an eyebrow. For a split second, I back down. In that exact moment she looked so much like Mom it was scary. "It's not _homework_, Beth. It's _work_. There's a difference."

"It's still just a important as mine is, so please stop yelling at me. I'm trying to get this song down for my project next week. And I can not do that while you are yelling at me like that."

She scoffed. "Don't flip. You'll do fine."

"Not if I don't learn the song."

"Oh my God, just go back to your freaking guitar already! I'm done arguing with you!"

I sighed, turning on my heel and walking back into my room. I slammed the door, walking over to my guitar. I picked it up, turning the knob on my amp to it's loudest setting and turning back towards the door. With one quick movement, I blared out a few chords after I heard her start to repeat a scale.

I instantly stood still, staring at the door. I smiled slightly when I heard footsteps coming down the hall and dropped it once Rachel opened my door, frowning. "Turn it down. I can't hear myself."

"Now you know how it feels."

"Just turn it down or turn it off. I'm in charge and you have to do what I say."

I rolled my eyes again. "Just because Mom went out for a while and said you were in charge, doesn't actually mean you're in charge. It's just a title."

"No, it's not. She's trusting me with this, and if you go deaf because of that thing tonight, then it's all on me. So, it's your choice or I choose for you."

She closed the door back and almost instantly her scales started again, only louder than they were last time. I groaned, tightening my hand around the neck of the guitar before running my fingers down it lightly.

"I said turn it down! Don't make me come back in there!"

I sighed, walking over to the door and locking it. "You're not the boss of me!"

"Oh, you wanna bet? How about I go and call Mom and see what she–."

I interrupted her, starting out of the first verse of my song and walking back over to my bed. After a few seconds, I could vaguely make out pounding on the door, but I ignored it, continuing my song.

"Open the door, Beth!"

I reached over, tapping the side of my tuner and strumming a G chord. "No."

"So help me God, if you do not open this door you are dead."

I laughed lightly. "What are you going to do? Tell on me? News flash, Mom might scare you, but she doesn't scare me!"

Or at least, not in the way Rachel was scared of her. All Rachel has known was "Coach Corcoran" and not our mother, Shelby. I knew Shelby. The woman wasn't know for loosing it very often, but when she did, I knew that whatever I had done was wayout of line. Rachel had yet to feel that wrath, and of course, she was already scared of Mom. I knew what buttons to push, and what buttons _not_ to push.

For once, the adopted sibling had the upper hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV:<strong>

I growled to myself, pounding my fist against Beth's door. "Beth! Open up!"

"No. I'm not talking to you. You're not the boss of me."

"What if I call Mom?"

She laughed lightly. "You've already used that, Rach. I do not care if you call her or not. I. Am. Not. Scared. Of. Her. At least not like you are."

"I am not scared of her!"

I heard the door unlocking and I took a step back when Beth opened the door, raising any eyebrow at me. I flinched a little. God, she looked so much like Quinn. "Oh you're not? Then care to explain the terrified look you always have around her?"

What fire I had before was gone now, and I pouted a little. Something I didn't do often. "I'm not afraid of her, Beth. I'm afraid that she's going to leave me again. She has a pretty good history of it, you know. It just...worries me."

Beth's look softened and she sighed, swinging her door the rest of they way open and ushering her arm to the room. "Please step into the office, the doctor will see you now."

I rolled my eyes, but still took a step into Beth's room. I had yet to be in here since Shelby, and technically her, reconnected. I had only seen glimpses of the purple walls and the black electric guitar that was now resting on her bed.

It was normal. Give or take the few musical things hanging on the walls. It was all purple and black, which told me that more of Shelby had rubbed off on the girl than I thought.

What caught my attention though, was one wall in particular. The wall that was connected to what looked like a built on lifted stage, where her bed rested. Above the headboard were a few designs of music notes and then her name. But then I saw the pictures. All the pictures of her and Shelby. From the time she was brought home from the hospital, to what looked like had been taken recently.

"You have a lot of pictures."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Beth look between me and the wall. "Yeah. Sometimes when Mom has to go out of town or something when she's away from me, I look over at my wall. That way she's there when I go to sleep and still when I wake up."

I nodded, picking up her guitar and setting it on it's stand. I sat on the edge of her bed, my hand falling on one picture in particular. It was one of the few pictures that was just Shelby alone. She was walking towards whoever was taking the picture, one hand held out like she was asking for something. It was a picture perfect moment, and her smile was anything but unhappy. "She looks happy."

"She should be. That was the day she came back from seeing your opening show. The woman taking the picture is Cassie. I don't remember that moment, but when I found this picture I stole it. I wanted at least one genuine smile on her face that didn't have to do with me or anything. It was over you, so I put it up there. That's where the idea of finding you actually came from, other than when I was talking to her. But I had been thinking about it before."

"I don't understand...if she was so torn up over it, why didn't she come to me herself? She's an adult, and had to have her own ten year old daughter bring us back together. It's absurd."

Beth sighed, plopping down next to me. "Listen, Rach. I may be ten, but everyone says I'm wise for my age. Apparently it's some genetic thing with my biological parents, which I doubt very seriously because I know my father. And he's not very bright on some subjects."

I laughed a little, looking down at my hands. "No, Noah is smart when he wants be. And I'm pretty sure that you got all your brains from Quinn."

Beth smiled slightly. "I guess so, but seriously, I may not know much, but I know our mom. I know that she loves you, and that's she in this for real. I don't know why she's done what she has, and I'm not sure if I'll ever know, but that doesn't matter. She's...different around you, okay? I don't know how to explain it. I'm not sure why she let this go on until now, but don't you dare think for one second that she doesn't love you or doesn't care about you. Because that's stupid. She does. I can see it. And you're apart of our family now. I think it's time for all of us to let go of the past and move on with now. I'm tired of everyone being on edge. If you two want this, this for God's sake, make it. You two won't be getting anywhere by dancing around the edges. You have to jump in it, together."

I stared at her for a second, my eyes blinking a few times. So I had heard that Beth acted older than her age at time, but I never expected what just came from her. Far from it. "Wow, there was so much Quinn and Shelby in that it was creepy. Don't do that."

Beth smiled, playfully shoving my shoulder. "Don't ruin the moment, Rach. Seriously, though, do you understand what I'm saying? Please don't think Mom doesn't love you. I promise she does. Or that I don't love you. I do, and you are my sister, whether you like it or not."

A few tears sprung in my eyes and I instantly wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Thank you. For being the weirdest little sister there can be."

She laughed lightly, wrapping her own arms around me. "We love you, Rach. So much."

I nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby POV:<strong>

Tears were now readily rolling down my cheeks as I stood in Beth's doorway, watching the interaction between the two girls. Between my two girls. I knew I wasn't lucky enough to have both of them, but God was I thankful I did.

Rachel had been right. I was a coward for leaving her like I did. All three times. And I don't understand why she had given me this chance, but I didn't plan on changing my mind this time.

No, I would step up and be the mother to my child. To both of them.

Slowly, I pulled my heels off and walked over to the bed. I sat down behind Rachel, wrapping my arms around them both since they were still in the hug.

"I do love you, Rachel. More than you'll ever know...and I know I don't have an excuse for walking out on you before. I don't think there is one, but I promise, baby, I'm not walking away this time. I don't deserve this chance, but I am thankful that you're giving it to me."

Rachel nodded, with one arm around Beth, wrapped the other around my waist. "It's okay, Mom. Beth is right. It's time to forget the past and move on with now. I mean, you two are my family now. I love you guys."

I tightened my hold on them both, not caring that my tears were flowing freely anymore. Shelby Corcoran had her walls, and had been know for being hard, but the only two things that could melt that hardness were my two girls. "I love you both so much."

Beth sighed, shaking her head. "Oh my God, we're so weird."

I let go of them, standing up off the bed and wiping at my face. "Yes, we are. But that's what makes us special. It's what makes us a family."

Rachel stood up after me, wiping at her own cheeks. "Never would have thought I'd have one of those with my mother, but hey, I'm not complaining."

I wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her to me and placing a kiss to the side of her head. "Neither am I. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Rachel pulled away from me, walking back into the living room. Beth went to follow her, and I stopped her, grabbing her wrist as she passed me. "Whoa, hold on. I need to talk to you."

She nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, am I in trouble because I swear I didn't do it."

I shook my head. "No, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to say thank you, for doing what you just did with Rachel."

She frowned. "Well, it should be you telling her that. I meant what I said, you two need to stop dancing around it and just go for it. Otherwise it's always going to be awkward."

I sighed, looking down at the floor. "I know. I'm trying."

"Okay, well, I'm done chastising my mother now. This is weird."

I laughed a little, pulling her into a hug like I did Rachel. "I love you, brat."

She leaned into me, nodding. "I know. Everyone does."

I rolled my eyes, gently pushing her towards the door way. "Alright, cocky, go bond with your sister out there."

Beth smiled at me over her shoulder. "I love you, Mommy."

I smiled back, my heart clenching when she called me mommy. I hadn't heard it in a while, because I knew it was her growing up. I wished for nothing more than for her to be little again. She was growing up way too fast on me. As was Rachel.

I watched Beth practically tackle Rachel to the floor, the both of them laughing. I leaned against the doorway, taking a deep breath. They were both already at the age where all I could do was be there for them.

And I'll be damned if I let anyone stand in the way of me doing that.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been non stop craziness over the last couple of days. But I found free time tonight in between AP assignment and essays to crank out another chapter. I specifically want to call out to one fan in particular for her amazing review I saw yesterday evening. Thank you, AshMichele. It literally made my day seeing the review. I'm glad and amazed you like the story, so this chapter is for you! And thank you to anyone who has read or reviewed. Keep 'em coming! And for all my fans out there, be ready for the drama that will come up in the next few chapters. Mostly will be in Shelby's POV, just to let you know. Always be Brave guys!~~~~~~<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch:8**

**Beth POV:**

"So, this is their first night out alone?"

I rolled my eyes, glancing up from my phone at my sister. "They've been dating for a month now, Rach. I'm pretty sure they've been out alone before."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at me before letting out that infamous pout, slumming back into the couch. "I didn't even know she was dating somebody."

I shrugged, looking back at my phone screen. "David and Mom have been an off and on thing for a few years now. I actually thought they'd get married the last time...but something happened. I don't know. Maybe this time it'll work out."

Things were quiet again, until I heard Rachel sigh and stand up and start to pace the room. "She said she'd be back by eleven and it's eleven ten. Where is she?"

I sighed, putting my phone down and eying my sister. "Uh, no. She said she'd be back by eleven thirty, so she still has twenty minutes. What is your problem?"

That familiar pair of brown eyes met mine, and I saw something just as familiar flash in them. Something I had seen in my mother's eyes. She blinked once or twice before dropping my gaze. "Nothing."

"Well it's apparently something, otherwise you wouldn't be flipping out about this."

Rachel sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "She didn't tell me."

I shook my head, my eyebrows pulling together. "I don't understand. Tell you what?"

"About David! One of the most important things in her life and she didn't tell me about it!"

I frowned. "She's not mentioned David? In the past two months, she's not mentioned that she's dating someone?"

"No! And what if this is my curtain call? What if this is her way of telling me that she can't be my mother? Because if she had truly wanted to be my mother, she would have mentioned this small, tiny detail about her life! But no, it's the same thing over and over again with her! She randomly tries to get me to find her, then tells me she can't be my mother, and then goes and adopts you! Did you know I had to find out about that through Puck and Quinn? She didn't even tell me that herself! She just waltz back into my life Senior year, giving my some hope that maybe there is somewhere a place for us, but she just leaves again without telling me! Not to mention my Funny Girl audition, she just shows up one day for that and I never hear from her again unless it's the occasional whatever through Facebook! Will it ever end?! Why does she have to keep being so selfish all the time?! Why can't she think about me for once instead of screwing around with–!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV:<strong>

"ENOUGH!"

I bounced back from my rant, looking over at my little sister. "Excuse me?"

Beth shook her head, putting her hands on her hips. "Give her a break, Rachel!"

I scoffed. "Give her a break?! All I've ever given her is breaks and chances and–."

"News flash, she isn't perfect, honey! Trust me, I know! She's screwed up! Everyone has! Including you! You know, I am so tired of you always complaining about her and what she's done to you! If you honestly love her as much as you say you do, then you would let go of the past and let the future happen! You would trust her enough in what's she's doing! But you're too damn stubborn and caught up in yourself and your feelings, that you don't see that she is bending over backwards to try and make this work! So do us all a favor, Rach! GET OVER YOURSELF!"

I felt my mouth drop open, and I quickly shut it when I heard the front door close, rather loudly, behind me. "What is going on in here?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby POV:<strong>

I impatiently tapped my foot against my hardwood floors, staring between my two daughters to see who would crack first. But of course, both were too stubborn to make the first move. "God so help you both, if someone doesn't start explaining, then two girls are going to find themselves in the presence of my bad side."

Beth sighed. "How much of that did you hear?"

I sighed as well, looking over at my oldest, who refused to look at me. "Pretty much all of it."

Rachel nodded, bending down and grabbing her backpack. "Then I have nothing else to say. I'll see you guys later."

Before any of us could say anything, Rachel was out the door and I groaned, turning back to Beth. "What brought all of this on?"

She shrugged, refusing to look up at me. "I don't know. Ask her."

"I can't. She left."

Beth finally lifted her head up, narrowing her eyes at me. "I can see that, mother."

I narrowed my eyes in return. "Watch it, young lady. You're already in enough trouble as it is."

She instantly dropped the look, shaking her head. "I'm in trouble?! All _I _was doing was taking up for you! How in the hell does that get me into trouble?!"

"Your mouth is what's getting you into trouble. That's twice that I've heard you curse, and I don't care how angry you may be, there are better ways to show it besides talking like that. You're grounded for a week. Go get your laptop and iPod and put it on my bed. Then go get a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow you and I are going to talk."

Beth sighed loudly, throwing her hands up. "You know what?! I'm done with both of you! I try to do the best thing for both of you, and you both keep screwing it up! I don't want to talk to either of you again! I mean, what kind of family are we?! Are we even that?! I just...I'm done!"

I watched as my ten year old stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, counting to ten in my head so I wouldn't go off on said ten year old...because that was the last thing I wanted to add to my list of things gone wrong tonight.

Things has been going wrong a lot lately.

**Shelby POV:**

I sighed when Rachel's voice mail picked up...again. "Rachel, please. It's Mom. Call me back. I need to talk to you. About tonight...baby, please. Just call me back. I love you."

I tossed my phone down on my bed, next to Beth's things.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Speak of the devil.

I glanced up as Beth started to close her door, and hurried out to catch her before she could do so. "Wait, I want to talk to you."

Beth sighed, staring down at the floor. "About what?"

"About what you said earlier. Sweetheart, please. I can't have both of you not talking to me at the same time. Just, talk to me."

She shrugged. "I don't what you want me to talk to you about. This is between you and Rachel. Not all three of us. You two need to work it out, and in order to do that, you both need space. Can I go to bed now, please?"

I sighed, moving my hand off her door. "I love you, Beth."

She glanced up at me, nodding. "I know. I love you, too. Goodnight, Mom."

Without another word, she shut her door, leaving me alone in the hall. Alone with my thoughts.

How could Rachel think I didn't want to be her mother? I thought that doing everything I had been doing lately was enough to prove that to her. But something had set her off tonight. Something about David. But what did he have to do with anything? David had always been there. He was one of my best friends...and I loved him. The only reason I hadn't told Rachel about David was because I wanted them to meet before anything else. I wanted Rachel's opinion of him. I didn't want to pressure her into thinking she had to like him because I was already dating him. That was the whole point of tonight's date, otherwise I would have been home with both of my girls.

I slowly made my way back into my room, closing my own door behind me. God, everything was so screwed up. If I had just taken my chances with Rachel all those years ago, none of this would be happening. I should have known better than to just leave her like I did...but if I hadn't, then I never would have adopted Beth. And Beth was my world. Hell, Rachel was my world. They both were. And without either one of them, it wasn't worth living.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~So here's chapter eight guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but you know how life is. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story! The next chapter will be up within the next week, I promise. In other news, I applied to college yesterday, so let's keep our fingers crossed that I get my acceptance letter back soon! Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. More drama coming up. Next few chapters will most likely be in Shelby's POV, because you gotta get into that head eventually, but there will be a few glimpses of Beth and Rachel as well. Anyway, Happy (late) Thanksgiving to everyone in America! Always be brave, guys!~~~~~~~~~~<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch:9**

**Shelby POV:**

I sighed rather loudly as I redialed Rachel's number and held the phone up to my ear. I silently cursed when all I managed to get was her voice mail again. "Rachel, _please_. Call me. I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about last night and I need and want to explain everything to you. Please, baby. Talk to me. I love you."

I tossed my phone on my bed, rubbing my face as I paced the room.

God, everything was getting so frustrating and complicated! I couldn't make one move without one or both of my girls getting angry over it. I mean, seriously, this is getting ridiculous! What the hell am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to make Rachel believe I'm trying to make this work?

_Act like her mother, Shelby._

I scoffed at the voice in my head. Wasn't this the same voice that told me Rachel didn't need me her Sophomore year? And then to keep my distance after I helped her with her _Funny_ _Girl_ audition? Why should I listen to it now?

"If you don't stop pacing the room, you're going to end up walking through the floor."

I jumped slightly, holding my chest as I turned to stare at Beth, who was leaning against the door frame of my bedroom. Her back pack was slung over her shoulder and I glanced over my bed side clock, realizing that it was after the time I usually picked Beth up from the bus stop down the street. "God, please! I don't need any gray hairs, Elizabeth!"

Beth shrugged her shoulder, her bag sliding off her shoulder. "I was just going to tell you I'm home. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Did you walk here?"

She nodded, pushing herself off the door and tossing her bag out into the hall, her expression unreadable. "Yeah. You weren't at the but stop and I tried calling you, but your phone was busy."

I glanced down at the floor, sighing. "I'm sorry. I was trying to call Rachel again."

Beth only nodded. "Alright. Well, you know I'm home. I'm going to go practice now."

I didn't say anything as I watched my youngest make her way out of my room and into her own before the door was shut and blocked my view of her. I shook my head picking my phone up off my bed and made my way into the living room. I eyed the piano for a second or two before walking over and sitting down. I dug through the pile of sheet music I kept on top, smiling slightly when I noticed one of Rachel's folders tucked in with the rest of mine, seeing as it was covered in gold stars and her cursive writing. I hesitated before setting her sheet music where I could see and then gliding my hands along the keys of the piano.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Even amongst the chaos that was my life, music never failed to somehow sooth me. And knowing this was Rachel's music only seemed to help, even if she was angry or upset with me.

By the time the music notes ended, I had tears rolling down my cheeks and I wiped at them quickly, accidentally knocking over the folder of music as I did so. Sniffling, I bent down to pick up the folder, stopping only when I noticed a piece of notebook paper sticking out slightly, my name written in Rachel's handwriting amongst the other words was what caught my attention. I carefully extracted the paper, setting the folder of music in my lap as I read over it.

_I'm not sure what to make of any of this. I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be doing with this, but I read somewhere that when you're going through something, one of the best ways to deal with things was to write them out on paper. And I'm willing to do anything to not keep this bottled up inside of me anymore. I don't know if I can trust Shelby. But I do know that I am trying to let her in. It just seems, on my end, that she's keeping everything from me to push me away. I ruined her life. I know how upset she is that she was never there during my childhood, and no matter how many times I tell myself that while I do love my fathers, I needed my mother. I needed Shelby. _

_ But she has Beth. Most likely to replace me. She says that's not what Beth's adoption was about, but I know she's only saying that to make me feel better or something. I think, at times, Shelby is afraid of me or something. There are times when she just shuts down and blocks everything out. And I know she's struggling to make this work. I can see that, but she's not being a Mom. She's being a friend. And if I had wanted a friend, I would have made one with a fellow performer of my show. I came to her for a Mom, and I can't tell her that, can I? _

_ No, because I don't want to push her too far. And I feel explaining any of this to her will do just that. And I do NOT want to push my mother away from me. I just...I wish she would understand how I operate. I wish she would just take a leap of faith, no pun to the Rent reference intended, and act like my mother. _

_ But for now...I'll take the friendship. And I'll wait. And whenever I feel the need to walk out on whatever I have with her, I'll do this, because all I want to do right now is run. But I need my mom. So badly do I need her. And I need Shelby and Beth. Whether I would admit that in person or not, I'm not sure, but on paper where I know only me can see, I will. They are my family. They're all I have._

I slammed the paper down, holding my head in my hands as I let my tears continue to fall. How stupid can I be?! That's all Rachel ever wanted and it took me finding a piece of paper she had hoped no one would see to understand that.

All Rachel wanted was her mom. Not her mother, but her Mom. And I am her Mom. I'm not just her mother. I've tried that before and it didn't work out very well for either of us. She was giving me a second chance and I was ruining it because I didn't want to push her too far either. I had been afraid that if I jumped into the motherly role right away, it would be confusing to my daughter, and she wouldn't be as open to it anymore. Now I realize that Rachel and I both needed me to do this. I needed to be her Mom.

I quickly wiped at my face, folding the piece of paper and carefully putting it into my pocket as I made my way down to Beth's room. I knocked on her door once before opening and she glanced up at me from her guitar, raising an eyebrow and then frowning. "Have you been crying?"

I ignore her first question, closing her door behind me. "You and I need to talk."

She nodded, looking back down at her guitar. "About what?"

"About us."

She shrugged, placing the guitar on the bed next to her. "What about us?"

I sighed, kneeling in front of my ten year old, placing my hands on her knees. "I know you're angry about last night, and I know you were only trying to help, but–."

"I wasn't going to let Rachel keep complaining about it."

"I know, but you have to look at Rachel's view from this. She's scared. She's afraid that I'm going to turn my back on her again. Not that I blame her. I've done it before and I don't plan on doing it again, but she's dealing with it the only way she knows how. But I need you to give her a break, okay?"

She sighed, nodding slightly. "Okay."

I smiled, standing up and brushing the hair out of her face. "Thank you. For everything that you've done."

She snorted, looking up at me, her eyes wide. "Even if everything is a mess?"

I nodded. "Yes, even if everything is a mess. I'm getting another chance to have both my babies with me. And I'm thankful you cared enough about both me and Rachel to do all of this. Because this is effecting you as well. And you're willing to let it just so we can be happy."

"Well, duh, you are my family. Did you honestly think I was going to let you two go on about being depressed and wishing you had did things differently without doing something about it? No. You and Rachel deserve this as much as anyone does. No matter how many times either of you screw up and are too stubborn to work things out."

I smiled again, wrapping my arms around her and placing a kiss to the side of her head. "I love you, Beth."

She laughed lightly, returning the hug. "I love you, too, Mom."

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, staring at my phone for a few more seconds before picking it up and dialing Rachel's number. Once again, I was met her with her voice mail and I cleared my throat, biting my bottom lip and wondering if this was going to be a good idea or not.<p>

I glanced down at the paper I had read earlier and stuck to my guns, waiting until I heard the beep. "Rachel Barbra, I understand you are angry and justifiably hurt, but this is getting ridiculous! You are purposefully ignoring me and I will have it no longer. As your mother, I demand that you call me as soon as you get this voice mail and by ten tonight or I will march myself down there to your apartment and drag you kicking and screaming back to my place. I am not going to plead with you any more. I am done dancing around with you as well, young lady. So I suggest you get your stars in alignment and call me. _Now_."

The extra force at the end was enough for me to quickly drop my phone and myself on to my bed. I glanced over at the clock and noticed she had an hour before I would follow through with my plan. I decided to busy myself with cleaning the living room, glancing at the clock every once in a while as ten was getting closer and closer.

Finally, though, with ten minutes to spare, my phone rang and I tapped the phone once, holding it up to my ear. "You almost didn't make it."

_"Yeah, well, I thought being dragged down the street of New York City by my mother would have been a little embarrassing, but I wanted to opt for waiting until the last moment to have to face you when you're angry."_

I smiled slightly. "Can we please talk about last night, Rach?"

On the other end it was quiet for a moment or two, until I heard her sigh. _"What about it?"_

I took a deep breath, taking a spot on the couch. "Rachel the only reason I did not tell you about David was because I wanted you to meet him first. I didn't want you to feel like you had to like him because I was already dating him. And I'm sorry Beth yelled at you, although she had a right."

She scoffed. _"How did she have a right?!"_

"I am trying, Rachel. I really am. You have to believe me. I am not keeping anything from you to push you away. I was afraid that if everything just came down then you would run and I don't want that to happen. I want to make this work and I know you want it just as much. I found the piece of paper in the back of your sheet music folder, and I understand now. I've not been acting like your mom and I'm sorry. But I wanted to call and tell you that it's all going to change now."

_"Change how?"_

The worry in her voice didn't go unnoticed on my part and I smiled. "Because from now on, I am going to act like your mom. There will be no more friendship or tiptoeing around anymore. I am going to jump into this head first and take it all by storm, and I want you to be there with me, Rach."

Over the line I heard her sniffle. _"Really?"_

"Really, baby. I love you."

_"I love you, too, Mom."_

I smiled a little brighter, feeling a bit more comfortable about this whole situation. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

_"No, I have tomorrow off and the weekend off. Why?"_

I stood up off the couch, locking my front door and flipping the lights off before making my way down the hall and into my bedroom once again. "Good, because you're coming over tomorrow. Beth is staying at a friend's this weekend and you'll be staying with me."

_"Uh, okay. But why can't I just come over Saturday then?"_

"Because you and I are going to have a long talk about storming out. Which I have noticed you seem to enjoy doing."

_"Mom."_

I chuckled at her wine. It was music to my ears. "Just be over here tomorrow, okay? I really just want to spend some time with you and talk. I think you and I both have a lot to get off our chests."

_"Alright. I'll be there at ten. Night, Mom. I love you."_

Feeling a few tears threaten to spill out of my eyes, I choked them back. "I love you, too, baby girl. Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~So, here's Chapter Nine, guys! I figured since it was Christmas break, I'd let out a few chapters. And I love all the reviews and favs. I'm getting for this story. You all will never know how much more inspired I am to write more (and not just with this, but with another story of my own making that I am having a blast with that's over 150 pages on my laptop) because of this community and website. I love it here! Anyway, the next Chapter will be all Rachel and Shelby, because I know people have been waiting to see that. So expect their relationship to start heading in the right direction from now on. And, on other good new, I've been accepted to college, and I'm not sure I told that last time or not, but this future EnglishTheatre Arts teacher hopes you'll enjoy this chapter and will continue to be patient. I promise the next chapter will be out before break is over! Always be Brave, guys!~~~~~~~~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch:10**

**Rachel POV:**

I shifted nervously from one foot to the other, my hand gripping the strap of my bag tightly.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. This would be my first night staying with Shelby alone. Every other time I had stayed Beth was always here, and it made things ten times less awkward between me and our mother. Beth was our peace factor. And I wasn't quite sure how tonight would go if Beth wasn't there.

But, like Shelby had said, we both had things we needed to discuss and get off our chests. Both my mother and I _needed_ to do this. Otherwise things were never going to be normal. Granted, things were never going to be normal after everything that's happened, because let's face it, Rachel Berry's life is anything but normal. But things would be as normal as they could be.

The front door suddenly opened, and Beth stepped out, slinging her own bag over her shoulder. She stopped mid step when she glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, Rach."

I smiled partially, clearing my throat. "Beth."

"How long have you been standing out here?"

I shrugged, dropping her gaze. "A few minutes."

"I'm sorry."

My head snapped back up and I frowned, staring at my little sister. "Excuse me?"

She sighed, dropping her own bag out in the hallway before closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just hate seeing either of you so upset over something so simple. Can you forgive me?"

I smiled again, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around her. "Yes, I can forgive you. And it's understandable as to why you did what you did. Because you were right. I haven't been giving Shelby enough credit for anything. I know she's trying. Otherwise I wouldn't be staying with her all weekend."

She laughed lightly, hugging me back. "Good luck with that. You should try living with her all the time. Now that is fun."

When we pulled away she flipped her phone out, tapping the screen a few times as she re-opened the door. "Mom, Caitlin's here! I'm heading down!"

"Okay, sweetie! Have fun and call me when you get in the car, please! I love you!"

She picked up her bag again, smiling up at me. "Love you, too and I will. Oh, and Mom?Rachel's here!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she laughed scurrying past me and to the elevator. "Love you! Have fun!"

I rolled my eyes, walking into my mother's apartment. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Shelby met me in the hallway, her hands finding her hips as she death stared me. I knew that look. I was in so much trouble. Which is ridiculous! I'm over eighteen! It's not like she can do anything...can she?

I smiled nervously, fidgeting with the buttons on my jacket. "Hi, Mom."

She raised an perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and I gulped. Was it possible to feel smaller? "You, young lady, no matter how angry you may get, cannot storm out of situation that seems unfair to you. You had me worried sick. This isn't Lima, Rachel! What if something had happened to you? I would have never been able to forgive myself! You cannot do that to me."

I sighed, staring down at the floor. "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stormed out. And even though I did, I should have at least called you back. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Much to my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me, squeezing slightly. "I'm just thankful nothing happened to you."

I relished in this moment, melting into my mother. Shelby's hugs were amazing. Apparently that's how mom hugs are supposed to feel. And anytime they were handed out, I jumped at them. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Rach."

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby POV:<strong>

Rachel and I both were laughing at the movie in front of us. It amazed me at how much just watching a movie could bring us this much closer. Then again, it wasn't just any movie. We were talking about _Funny Girl_. Rachel and I both breathed this movie and lived the songs in them. It was these songs that brought us together.

The thought made me stop, and I frowned, staring at the TV. Rachel glanced up at me, frowning herself. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, reaching forward to grab the remote and pause the movie. "You know if it wasn't for _Funny Girl_, I never would have found out it was you at Sectionals."

She stared at me for a second before smiling softly. "Yeah. I guess so. And I never would have known it was you when we decided to sneak into Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal. We owe Barbra a lot."

I nodded, glancing down at my hands which were folded in my lap. "I've always regretted signing that contract, Rachel."

"Mom, you don't have to–."

"Yes, I do. I need to explain it to you."

She nodded, never taking her eyes off me. I took a deep breath, not exactly happy about having to re-live the experience that haunted most of my dreams and turned me into the infamous hard ass Coach Corcoran, but for my daughter, I would. "I was young and stupid. When I saw the ad in the paper, nine months work that payed for enough money for at least two years in New York, I thought I had gotten lucky. I met your fathers, and signed the contract before I ever even knew I was pregnant with you. I didn't know how much it would hurt to lose you until I felt you kick for the first time, or when I first heard you heart beat. It was then I realized the mistake I had made. And on the day you were born, I finally felt that mistake. I didn't even get to hold you. But I swear, sometime in the process of the nurse cleaning you up, you turned your head and looked at me. And I fell in love with you all over again."

She sniffled next to me and I composed myself before I could start crying myself, but it wasn't working very well. I felt a few tears of my own slide down my cheeks and I wiped at them quickly. "When I saw you perform at Sectionals, I knew you were my daughter. Because you were me. And I thought that we could work things out, but when you told me that story about your fathers bringing you a glass of water, I thought you didn't need me. I didn't want to disrupt your life more than I already had. I convinced myself that you were better without me, and started looking for places here, and I've told you that already. But when I met Beth, and...I don't even know. I fell in love with her, too, but it was never because I wanted to replace you. I couldn't replace you. And then everything was okay for a while. You didn't seem to hate me that much your Senior year and when I worked on your _Funny Girl_ audition with you, I thought we could at least be friends. But it still killed me, which I know Beth already told you about, but my point is, I messed up, Rach. I know and you will never know how sorry I am for everything. I've said it once, and I will say it again and again, I am so sorry. I have always loved you, Rachel. And I always will. You just have to be patient with me. I don't want to screw it up this time because I know I don't deserve this chance, but I am willing to make this work. I just need you to understand that I am trying."

The tears were rolling down my cheeks freely now, and I tried wiping them away, but they were coming too fast to bother with. I felt the couch dip next to me and then Rachel sliding onto my lap. "It's alright, Mom. I don't hate you and we're okay. I know you're trying, and so am I. But we're going to be fine. I promise."

I wrapped my arms around my youngest, sniffling. "I love you, Rachel. So much."

She nodded into my shoulder, wrapping her own arms around me. "I love you, too, Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV:<strong>

I flipped over again, sighing as I stared at the ceiling above me. After the emotional breakdown between me and my mother, we finished _Funny Girl _and a few other movies before deciding to go to sleep. I was currently in the guest room that had been claimed as mine in the past month, but I couldn't sleep. There was too much running through my head.

Shelby had actually acted like a mom tonight. That was enough to prove to me that she was trying. I was actually getting my mom after all these years. But that would also mean I would have to watch myself now that I had an active parent in the same city as me.

I sighed again before throwing the covers off me and sliding out of my bed. I didn't realize where I was going until I ended up in Shelby's room. I blinked a few times, mentally shaking myself. This is what we were supposed to be doing. I was supposed to be acting like she was my mom. And right now, all I really wanted was my mom.

I slid into the bed next to her, wincing when she jerked and sat up. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, curling under the covers. "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep. Can I stay with you?"

She nodding, sliding back down in the bed. I flipped over on my side, closing my eyes. I smiled though, when I felt her arm slid around my waist and pull me back into her. And my smile only broadened when she placed a kiss to the back of my head. "I love you."

Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Hello, my brave little warriors! I know I promised I would get this chapter out before Christmas break ended, but there have been some internet problems, a family emergency, and this huge snowice storm came and you have technical difficulties. But it's here as promised. And I have to inform you all that I'm thinking of ending this story after another chapter, which should catch us up with where In the Heat of the Fight starts. Or at least somewhere around there. But never fear, I'm thinking of doing another story but this time for RENT, so make sure you keep up with my page. And remember to always be brave.~~~~~**


End file.
